bartekgmfandomcom-20200215-history
Revelations 2012/Transkrypt
Witam w kolejnym odcinku programu najgorsze gry wszechczasów. Zwlekałem długo z recenzją tego krapa, wiecie o tym dobrze zarówno wy, jak i ja. Postanowiłem jednak się przełamać. Dzisiaj zmierzę się pretendentem do miana najgorszej gry tego roku. Zapnijcie pasy, bo za chwilę uświadczycie będzie naprawdę, naprawdę okropnego. Nie przedłużając, zapraszam do oglądania! Gra Revelations 2012 została stworzona przez dark arts Entertainment 23 kwietnia tego roku, a wydana przez steama. Studio odpowiedzialne za dzisiejszą katastrofę nie miało na koncie żadnych pozycji, a sam team to tak naprawdę ogromna rodzina tworząca gry wideo. Syn, ojciec, a nawet dziadek, któremu skończyła się wiagra są odpowiedzialni za tą wiekopomną produkcję. Jest to nie brzmiało zachęcająco, to ja naprawdę nie wiem co brzmi. Ale zanim przejdziemy do głębszego zapoznania się z tym tytułem, czas na noty z portali internetowych. Gamespot: 1,5 na 10! Gamer.nl: 1 na 10! Destructoid: 1 na 10! Po przeczekaniu kilku minut ukazuje nam się przepiękne menu z tańczącymi majami, którzy prawdopodobnie wpierdolili zbyt dużo grzybów halucynogennych przed rozpaleniem ogniska. Tak czy siak same meni prócz tego, że jest niesamowicie obskurne, naprawdę jest dobrze wykonane, jak na grę na sorsie przystało. Są jednak dwie zasadnicze błędy. Pierwszym jest głośna muzyka w meni, której nie imają się żadne ustawienia, a drugim jest absolutny brak ustawionej konfiguracji. Oprócz kontroli, ustawionego strzału na małs 5 i tańczenia, nie ma ustawionego absolutnie nic. Widać jak twórcy dopieszczali tą wspaniałą produkcję. Tak właściwie, coś mi to meni przypomina. Nie trzeba być w czepku urodzonym, by zorientować się, że Revelations jest tanią zrzynką left for dead 2. Identyczny styl rozgrywki który wybija się na każdym kroku, bliźniaczo podobny interfejs oraz brak jakichkolwiek zmian w efektach i imionach bohaterów dobitnie pokazują, że Revelation to wręcz nieudolny klon gry walw. Czyżby kreatorzy myśleli że to im ujdzie na sucho? A może chceli zrobić limbo of de lost, ale w formie fps-a? W tym stuleciu raczej się nie dowiemy. Jak już to mamy za sobą, przejdźmy do reszty elementów tego arcydzieła. Rozgrywka praktycznie nie różni się od tej w left for dead. Naszym zadaniem jest przetrwanie kolejnych fal różnorakich bestii, w tym majów, zbieranie czaszek, i spierdalanie do najbliższego schronu. I tak aż do zasranej śmierci. O ile w produkcji studia walw rozgrywka mimo swojej powtarzalności nigdy się nie nudzi, to tutaj po zaledwie dwóch misjach wyrwiecie sobie włosy z dupy z powodu niesamowitej wręcz monotonii i co za tym idzie frustracji. I zgadnijcie jak zdobywamy zdrowie. Poprzez, wpierdalanie ludzkich serc. Jestem śmiertelnie poważny. Co oni jarali podczas produkcji tego ścierwa? Kto wpadł na ten świetny pomysł regeneracji zdrowia. Prawdopodobnie jakiś popierdolony kanibal z obsesją na punkcie pikaw. Inteligencja to po prostu kiepski żart. Umysłem mogą oni jedynie konkurować z jolą rutowicz, na prochach. Nasi przeciwnicy czasem mają przebłyski głupoty, ale i tak nie dorównają botom towarzyszom. W walce działają na własną rękę, czytaj, wpierdalają się wprost na hordę zupełni odwracając się od reszty załogi. Często też zadają nam obrażenia, blokują nam wejście i giną, giną i jeszcze raz giną. A to poprzez utknięcie w rogu, a to poprzez frendli fajer, a to poprzez bezmyślne wbieganie wprost na gigantyczną falę wrogów. Ba, czasem nawet dobrowolnie popełniają samobójstwo. Wyskakiwanie za mapę oraz zabijanie się poprzez zeskakiwanie z drabiny to dla naszych chleb powszechni. Są takimi geniuszami, że nasraliby do pisuaru i naszczali do kibla. Ludzie z mensy powinni im buty czyścić. Bronie, a w zasadzie broń także pozostawia wiele do życzenia. Deweloperzy postanowili zrezygnować z normalnych giwer. Żadnych spasów, desert eagle-ów ani nawet staruteńkich koltów. Zamiast tego twórcy pokusili się na coś innego. Co powiecie na tylko jedną broń, która oprócz strzelania zabójczymi kulami spermy potrafi także napierdalać śmiercionośnymi granatami o zasięgu jebanej Hiroszimy? Pukawka ma właściwie nieskończoną liczbę pocisków, ale gdy pasek na spluwie będzie pusty, broń zacznie odrobinę wolniej strzelać, ale to nic, bo czaszki, które regenerują „ amunicję pojawiają się co krok. Ba, zapomnijcie nawet o tym, że będziecie mogli tym gównem cokolwiek trafić. Prędzej odstrzelicie dupę partnerowi, niż strzelicie w głowę agresorowi. Owszem, co 5 poziomów, gdy pokonamy bosa otrzymujemy nowy kryształ dający nowy efekt podczas strzelania, ale i tak wszystko zadaje dokładnie takie same obrażenia. Konstrukcja poziomów jest naprawdę toporna. Tym razem zamiast klaustrofobicznych korytarzy otrzymujemy rozległe mapy. I nie miałbym nic przeciwko gdyby nie fakt, że sama przechadzka po tym ogromnych planszach zajmują mniej więcej tyle ile walka z nieprzyjaciółmi. W dodatku twórcy tego szitu, żeby nie było za łatwo, dodali przeróżne pułapki po drodze by tylko i wyłącznie napsuć nam krwi. Drewniana bela z kolcami która zabija nas zaledwie po dotknięciu, gigantyczne kule o sile walca drogowego czy też wychodzące kolce ze ścian do zaledwie czubek góry lodowej. Sam nie wiem czy ludzie odpowiedzialni za tą abominację chcieli zrobić coś dającego frajdę, czy też produkt który niesamowicie będzie wkurwiać graczy. Chuj wie. Grafika wygląda tak jak wnętrze zapełnionego po brzegi toitoia. Tekstury mogą śmiało konkurować z tymi z trzeciego kłejka, a same modele postaci przypominają mi słynne internetowe obrazki trójwymiarowych ludzi z końca lat dziewięćdziesiątych. Efekty specjalne to jakaś parodia, a animacje są tak drewniane, że teatrzyk kukiełkowy prowadzony przez jednorękiego menela epileptyka po ostrym melanżu byłby bardziej żywy. Zresztą, słowa tego nie opiszą, zobaczcie z jakim kunsztem wykonano animację skoku. Wierzcie mi lub nie, ale ta produkcja działa na sorsie, w wersji dokładnie takiej samej jak w left for dead 2. Naprawdę wielkie gratulacje dla twórców za całkowite spierdolenie potencjału tego silnika. To tak jakby ktoś na świeżo pomalowaną ścianę wylał wiadro pełne wymiocin. Zresztą, strona dźwiękowa także została spartaczona. Muzyka brzmi jakby była tworzona za pomocą utenstylii kuchennych, broń przypomina pistolety na wodę, odgłosy umierania brzmią jak jęki na kiblu przy dużej srace, a voice acting ting jest tak niesamowicie zabawny, że aż grzech go nie puścić. Tylko posłuchajcie. Skoro gra jest podróbką left for deda, to tryb wieloosobowy ma opanowany, nieprawdaż? Mamy więc oczywiście zwyczajną kooperację do czterech graczy, deathmatch, tryb potwory kontra ludzie oraz batelgrands, czyli połączenie trybu warfare z unreal tournament 3 z minionami. Problem jednak w tym, że najwyraźniej nikt nie gra w ten tytuł i znalezienie jakiegokolwiek graniczy z cudem. Ale gdy już znajdziecie jakąś żywą osobę do " zabawy, to i tak nie ucieszycie się grą. I nie tylko ze względu na absolutny brak grywalności. Wszechobecne lagi bez względu na posiadane łącze, niepotrzebny frendlifajer, który wkurwia ze względu na opóźnienia oraz niesamowity tryb „ drop In drop ałt, który nie zawsze działa. Dodajmy do tego też częste wyjebywanie do pulpitu oraz poziomy trudności, które absolutnie niczego nie zmieniają i mamy wręcz multiplayer idealny. Tak idealny, że aż wolałbym wydłubać sobie oko widelcem, niż grać po sieci. Podsumowując, Revelations 2012, jak przystało na gry opowiadające o Armagedonie, jest prawdziwą katastrofą. Po prostu gra jest zepsuta do szpiku kości. Ani jeden aspekt gry, ani jeden pomysł, ani jeden model nie został wykonany poprawnie. W dodatku tryb, który miał zasilać tą produkcję jest zwykłą fuszerką i nikt, ale to absolutnie kurwa nikt w niego nie gra. Twórcy po prostu na szybko pozmieniali modele z gry na której „ bazowali by zmienić na coś związanego z Armagedonem, by lepiej się sprzedało. Na szczęście ten chytry plan twórcom się nie udał, gdyż grę Revelation kupiło, uwaga uwaga, mniej niż 200 osób. I tym optymistycznym akcentem kończymy babranie Się w tym gównie. Czas na oceny.Category:Transkrypty NGW (Seria 5) Category:Transkrypty NGW (FPS) Category:Transkrypty NGW (2012)